This invention relates generally to a new roller-furling sail construction and to a method of using said sail on sailing vessels.
More particularly this invention relates to a roller furling sail with at least two different weight sail cloths in its construction and which when furled retains its desired flat shape and to the method of using such sails on various sailing vessels.